A Visit From Mystique
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Hi there. Well the title is what causes trouble. Mystique visits with Juggernaut! Rogue has a bracelet that negetates her powers! Magneto wants her to be an Alcoloyte! Domino shoots Rogue! Will she survive? Can the X-men save her in time? Read and Review!


A Visit From Mystique

"Swamp Rat get out of my way. If ya want Ah will and can hurt ya." "What if Remy don't Chere?What are ya going to do 'bout it?" "UGH!!Just get out of mahway!" Sometimes he got her so mad. " Chere ya know that Remy love to get ya mad and riled up."Suddenly "Rogue" sweepedher leg out and tripped him. "Chere ya are deonly one Remy know who can't take a joke." "Gambit," How would the REAL Rogue say this?"goodbah." "What do ya mean 'goobye' Chere?" " Ah mean adios, cianara, see ya, goodbye FOREVER!!" "You'll be back Chere, ya always are." "Not this tahmeRemy." Logan walked in and said, " Rogue I need ya to do somethin' for me." "What now?" How could the real Rogue put up with all these things every day? Snikt!! "DIE!!" "HN." I fell limp to the ground but was not dead. Thank the lord. I had not finished my mission. "Merde! What was that for Mon Ami?" Suddenly I started turning blue. Crap!! " How did ya know?" "Kid she had no sent. Only Mystique has no sent." " Where is the real Rogue?" "DR."

"Ha-yah"  
Rogue was fighting the holographic version of the Brotherhood when Remy walked in.  
"Ya want Remy's help Roguey?"  
"Forget it swamp don't need or want your help so just back of!"  
Remy just smirked and pinched her this Rogue launched at him. She got him on the ground but Remy had her in the air.  
"Let go of meh SwampRat! NOW!!"  
"Non, ya brought this on yourself Chere."  
"Ah did NOT!Now put mehdown!"Rogue stopped squirming after Remy pulled her closer. Now she was on his chest!  
"Remy like controlling how close ya are to mehChere."  
She started squirming but made things worse. now she was UNDER him and closer to him.  
"Ah hate ya swamp rat!!"  
"Chere Remy know ya really like meh."  
"If ya think that then you are more stupid than ah thought."  
At this he couldn't help it but he kissed her.  
I walked in as the form of Logan. Once Remy released the kiss she raised her knee to were it hit his groind. Then she pushed him off.  
"Ya need somethin' Logan?"  
"Ya Stripes I need to talk to ya.... PRIVATELY"  
"Ah will be out there in a sec."  
"Chere that can't be Logan. He left 2 hours ago."  
"Ah am goin' to go talk to started to pull her gloves off and Remy knew she got his message.  
"If ah am not back in 5 minutes then come out and help meh. 'Kay shugah?"  
Remy nodded his head. knowing that he should be prepared.

"What do ya want Mystique?" " I don't want you. Magneto does." By know Logan had turned blue and Rogue was not surprised that Mystique had shown up again. She hada habit of doing it. Juggernaut comes up from behind and Grabs her covered arms. She screamed knowing that if anyone would here her Remy would.  
Remy walked out and saw Rogue in her little predicament.  
" Ah can not believe ah am sayin' this but cajunif ya don' help mehah will have 2 more psyches in mahhead. So a little assistants would be nice." "Shut up girly!" Juggernaut apparently didn't have his 'chill down' medicine. "Mr. LebeauMagneto just wants to see Rogue that is all. Will you please let us get by right now." "Remy got a feelin' that Rogueydon' want to be seein' Magneto. Also my enemies callme Gambit!" "OUCH!!" Juggernaut was lying on the floor with Rogue facing him. Remy was being the perfect distraction up until now that is. "You are going to pay for that." "Ah will behvery shocked if ah end up regrettin' this." Juggernaut punched Rogue onto the wall and she fell limp to the ground. "Chere?Merde! Y'all don't play nice non?" "Juggernaut I want you to take Rogue to Magneto I will handleGambit." "With pleaser. Or not. Going down." Then Juggernaut fell with a thud on the ground and a smirking Rogue behind him. "Over mahdead bodehMystique!" I can not believe she said that to me her own mother. "I thought you passed out you little beast." "No not for a while." She touched me and I fell limp to the ground. When they looked away I mademy escape out the window.  
"Chere you okay?" "Ya swamp rat." She staggered and leaned against the wall. "Just give meha sec to get Juggernaut to calm down and stop screamin'." She walked over to the window flew out and fell!! "AAAHHH"  
"Chere!"Thud! "Are you alright Chere?" No one answered. "Merde!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the infirmary Rogue lay still. Hank walked in and said, "Apparently when Juggernaut punched her into the wall he activated this bracelet on her wrist. It negates her powers and I have no knowing of how to get it off." "Will she wake up soon Mon Ami?" "I don't know." "Are you kiddin' Remy??!!!" "Shugahare ya that worried 'bout little old meh?" "Chere you are up!Ya gave Remy a fright Cherie. How do ya feel?" "Lightheaded from the fall. Ah can't believe that mah powehscoudn' work." "Chere 'bout that. See this bracelet on your wrist? Well it negates your powers and we have zero idea of how to get it off." "Well then ah bettahbe goin'." "Where are ya goin' Chere?" "To Magneto ah got a hunch that he is the only person who can get it off of meh."She got up and started to walk out the infirmary. "RogueyRemy is comin' with ya." "NO ya aren't swamp rat!!" "Well then how do ya suppose on gettin' to Genosha?" Rogue just stopped and said, "Crap!!"

Later Remy was helping Rogue onto his bike. "Ah guess ah mahtas well say thanks." Hoping that after this he would never mention it. "Chere if Rem were ya he would hold on tighter than that. He a VERY fast drivah." "Ah will NEVAHhold onto ya for dear life shugah."

In GenoshaI was having a discussion with Magneto. "I thought it right to inform you that the bracelet has been activated." "Good job Mystique I think there still may be hope for you yet." "Just tell me if the girl can touch or not!!" I was having a very hard time controlingmy anger. "For now Mystique, for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer Cajun?"  
"Just a couple more hours Chere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chuck I am goin' after them."said Logan. Anger was rising in his voice and fast. "Logan I do believe you are over reacting, but since you care about Rogue and her safety I will let you take 2 more X-men to join you on your chase. Also I want you to take the X-jet. It is faster than the X-van." "Okay Chuck. I am goin' to take Orroroand Scott." "I will tell them to get ready. Now you can go aheadand suit up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chere we are there now." "Thanks shugah. Ah can take it from here." "Cherie Remy is totally against that. One, you got no powers so you can't protect yourself. Two, Somethin' can happen to ya and it will be the beginnin' of moi'sfuneral." "Fahne. You scan the area and Ah will think of a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nightcrawler transport Rogue out there but leave Gambit. We shall need to make Rogue welcome to Genosha." Said Magneto with an evil grin on his face. "Vhydo I need to bring her here?" "Because I have a plan that involves her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey cherehow did you plan on us gettin' inside?" Remy said with curiosity. "Ah don't know. Ah mean ah thought that you used to be part of his little team."Rogue said coldly. You could tell easily that she wanted her powers back and now. "Chere there is no reason for bein' so cold but Remy nevehbeen here before." "Look Cajunah didn't mean to say it rudely. Ah just want mah powehsback. Plus Magneto is REALLY gettin' on mahnerves." "Cherie Remy know that you are probably very upset and Remy will do what ever it takes for you to get your powers back." He turned his back towards her so he could analyze the building and how to get in. Suddenly Nightcrawlertransported down grabbed Rogue and transported back. Basically it sounded like this. Bamf! "Mmph!" "Chere?" Remy said turning around getting a glimpseof Nightcrawlera bit to late. Bamf! "Merde! Remy goin' to be doin' very bad things to that elf." Remy started hearing a humming sound and turned around to see the X-jet landing with a VERY angry Wolverine jumping out. "Cajun where is she? I swear if you urther I am goin' to-" "Mon Ami Nightcrawlergot her." "Cajun we better be able to get her back in one piece or you are goin' to be in a million pieces within' seconds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Rogue. I hope you have enjoyed your trip." said Magneto. He had on a grin on his face that I knew to well. Because that was the grin that Rogue would have LOVED to slap off of him bare handed. "Hardleh. Anyway ya wanted to see meh 'bout somethin' and ah want this bracelet off and now! So the question is are ya or aren't ya goin' to help meh?" "I will in time. But the reason that bracelet is on is because I wanted to ask you a question and I would like the answer to be likable. So would you like to become an Alcoloyte or not?" "Well the answeh is likeable for meh. Of course I would.... NOT!" "That is a shame but since you turned me down I need to be cheered up. So Domino please come in here." "I am right here always." "Look shugah all ah want is mah powehs back. So ya don't need to shoot just take off the bracelet." "I haven't been able to have any fun so let me enjoy this by shutin' up." She shot twice one at the bracelet and one at her stomach. " At least you will be able to enjoy your powers for a few more minutes." Rogue was trying her hardest to stay standing but she was starting to lose feeling in her legs. Also I could see the black tugging at her. Wanting her to give in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X-men heard the two shots. "Logan what was that?" asked Storm. "Remy be guessin' that Domino wanted to pay a visit. With her guns no doubt." " Storm get us up there NOW. We got to get to Rogue before it is too late." said Cyclops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magneto ya always was a murderer. Kurt though ah nevah thought could and would join someone who can and will stoop that low." Her blood was pouring down her stomach and fast. Finally I could tell she couldn't take it anymore so before she fell to the ground unconscious she said, "Calvary is fanalleh here. Day late as usual." She chuckled at this and fell to the ground unconscious just before the X-men came in. Suddenly the X-men whispered, "Stripes?!" "Rogue?!" "Marie?!" "Chere!!" They saw her fall to the ground unconscious. "Hell bub, you are goin' to pay for that." "Remy will help his Chere. Y'all take care of Magneto." "Domino, Mystique, Nightcrawler get Rogue out of here. Scarlet help me take care of them." said Magneto with a bit too much confidence. Bamf! "You guyz get Rogue I vill take on the Cajun." "Homme what is with the accent?" Vhatever just fight." "Son hurry we will need you to help us." "I will be fine as long as I get paid." said Domino. "'Ro stall Domino. Cyclops take down Mystique. I got the Elf and Bucket head. Gumbo just get Rogue out of here in one piece. We can't afford for her to lose much more blood." "Huh. Remy look out." Rogue was only able to whisper before seeing Scarlet get him and pass out again. "Scarlet I want her out of here NOW!!" yelled Magneto trying to keep Wolverine in the air and not getting to weak from the other X-men. "Okay father." Gambit started running towards Rogue who was still getting paler and paler by the minute. (If that was possible.) "Gumbo get her to the X-jet NOW!!"yelled Wolverine with all the strength he could muster. " Sorry kid but I got a job to do." Scarlet said before using her powers against Remy. "Merde! Chere you are very strong." Soon he was hit into the wall while seeing her take off with Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~Oh god this hurts.~_ Rogue thought while trying to slip off her glove with what ever energy she had left. She saw someone in Scarlet rush over to her and pick her up. When she did this the glove fell unnoticed. Soon she was out of the room and away from Remy. She had to do this so she could get out of here. Thing was she was running out of energy and fast! With what last bit she had left she reached and touched the girls cheek. making her fall to the ground. Rogue was still bleeding but had enough energy to make it back out there. "Sorreh shugah but ah needed your energy." She ran back out there. When the door opened Remy turned towards it seeing Rogue and ran towards her. Catching her just before she fell. "Swamp Rat?"Rogue whispered so low Remy thought he imagined it. "Ah need ya to get Logan. He is the only chance ah got." "Of course chere. Logan! We need ya." Magneto got knocked out by Cyclops and his optic blast so Logan was free of his hold. Logan ran as fast as he could. When he reached them he paled, he couldn't believe we thought that we could get away with doin' this to his Stripes. "Stripes I'm here." He touched her bare hand. They saw the color return to her skin, her eyes finally fluttered open. "Thanks shugah ah owe ya big tahme." They left on the X-jet hoping that they wouldn't have another encounter like that. They were hoping not expecting.


End file.
